Deutschamerikaner
Als Deutschamerikaner (German Americans) werden US-amerikanische Staatsbürger bezeichnet, die selbst oder deren Vorfahren aus Deutschland bzw. aus Siedlungsgebieten deutscher Minderheiten außerhalb Deutschlands in die Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika eingewandert sind. Über 50 Millionen Amerikaner gaben in der 2010 durchgeführten Volkszählung „German“ als ihre Hauptabstammung an. Damit sind die Deutschamerikaner die größte Bevölkerungsgruppe in den Vereinigten Staaten.123 Geschichte → Hauptartikel: Geschichte der Deutschen in den Vereinigten Staaten Das Hauptziel der frühen deutschen Einwanderung war Pennsylvania. Dort wurde 1683 die erste deutsche Siedlung auf dem Boden der heutigen Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika gegründet: Germantown. Gegründet wurde der Ort von dem Gelehrten Franz Daniel Pastorius, der hier 1683 gemeinsam mit 13 Familien – Quäkern und Mennoniten – aus dem Krefelder Raum eintraf.4 1775 bestand ein Drittel der Bevölkerung Pennsylvanias aus deutschstämmigen Bewohnern. Sie waren überwiegend Lutheraner, Reformierte, Amische, Mennoniten und Anhänger anderer protestantischer Glaubensrichtungen. Die Deutschamerikaner in Pennsylvania entwickelten eine eigene Sprachform auf der Basis pfälzischer Dialekte, das Pennsylvania Dutch, das vereinzelt auch heute noch gesprochen wird. Andere bedeutende deutsche Siedlungen gab es in Nordamerika zur Kolonialzeit in New York und Virginia. Benjamin Franklin war kurze Zeit Redakteur der Philadelphischen Zeitung; allerdings entwickelte er sich in dieser Rolle zum massiven Gegner der deutschen Immigration, weil der Herausgeber der Zeitung, Johann Christoph Sauer, die Immigranten darin bestärkte, ihre kulturelle und religiöse Eigenständigkeit zu wahren und sich von Quäkern, Angehörigen der Episkopalkirche und anderen Konfessionen fernzuhalten. Der Deist Franklin sah in dieser Haltung eine gefährliche kulturelle Rückständigkeit; er bezeichnete die deutschsprachigen Einwanderer, die meist aus verarmten ländlichen Regionen Süddeutschlands und Böhmens kamen, als religiöse Eiferer und „boors“ (pejorativ: Buren, Bauern). Viele Deutsche in Pennsylvania verweigerten ihren Kindern den Besuch englischsprachiger Schulen. Seit Mitte der 1750er Jahre reagierten Verwaltung und Kirche in Pennsylvanien immer stärker auf diese Tendenz zur Integrationsverweigerung. Sie forderten Zwangsehen und ein Verbot der deutschsprachigen Presse und der deutschen Sprache in der Öffentlichkeit, was allerdings von Franklin als überzogen kritisiert wurde.5 Auch Thomas Jefferson und James Madison teilten die Phobie Franklins gegenüber deutschsprachigen Migranten, allerdings bedienten sie sich anderer Argumente: Deutsche und Migranten aus anderen „rückständigen“ absolutistischen Ländern stellten aus ihrer Sicht eine Gefahr für die amerikanische Kultur der Freiheit und den Wohlstand dar. 1816 gab es vor allem in Süddeutschland und der Schweiz eine Hungersnot, die eine Auswanderungswelle nach sich zog. Grund hierfür war, dass im April 1815 – im sogenannten Jahr ohne Sommer – der Vulkan Tambora so viel Asche ausgestoßen hatte, dass diese sich wie ein Schleier um die Erde legte, die Sonneneinstrahlung blockierte und sich das Weltklima bis 1819 abkühlte. Die größte deutsche Einwanderungswelle gab es zwischen 1848 und dem Ersten Weltkrieg, als über sechs Millionen Deutsche in die Vereinigten Staaten einwanderten. Die meisten davon kamen * aus ökonomischen Gründen * wegen Missernten und katastrophaler Überschwemmungen * wegen des Bevölkerungswachstums in ihrem Land (in Deutschland, Österreich und der Schweiz) * wegen ihres Glaubens oder – wie die Forty-Eighters – aufgrund ihres politischen Engagements * um dem Wehrdienst zu entgehen Die deutschen Einwanderer von 1848/49 hatten in vielen Regionen – anders als ihre Vorgänger in Pennsylvania und die meisten Nichteuropäer – wie beispielsweise die mexikanischen und chinesischen Einwanderer – das Glück, nicht diskriminiert zu werden. In Texas zum Beispiel wurden sie aufgrund ihrer landwirtschaftlichen Techniken und ihres Fleißes akzeptiert. So fügten sich die deutschen Immigranten immer stärker in die junge amerikanische Gesellschaft ein und gelangten in vielen Fällen zu ähnlichem wirtschaftlichen, politischen, gesellschaftlichen und kulturellen Einfluss wie die britischen Einwanderer. Allerdings setzten sie anders als angloamerikanische Farmer auf ihren Baumwollfeldern meist nur freie Arbeitskräfte ein, was ihnen nicht nur Sympathie einbrachte.6 So gab es immer wieder antideutsche (wie auch antiirische) Pogrome, vor allem auf dem Gipfel einer erneuten massiven Einwanderungswelle wie das am 6. August 1855 in Louisville (Kentucky) mit 22 Toten. Viele dieser Unruhen hatten auch religiöse Ursachen. So verstießen die Deutschen oft gegen das sonntägliche Alkoholverbot. Der Zorn der Puritaner richtete sich dabei immer stärker auf die katholischen Einwanderer aus Süddeutschland, die sich weigerten, die King-James-Bibel zu benutzen, sowie auf katholische Migranten aus Österreich, Italien und Irland und auf die Hispanics.7 In den 1890er Jahren wechselte das Diskriminierungsmuster: Nun wurden deutschsprachige Menschen als Einwanderergruppe zum Beispiel gegenüber Polen aus Preußen oder Tschechen und Juden aus dem Habsburgerreich offenbar systematisch bevorzugt, was sich in Forderungen der Restriktionisten nach Sprachtests, in denen jeder ein paar Sätze in der offiziellen Amtssprache seines Heimatlandes beherrschen musste, äußerte.8 Während des Ersten Weltkrieges wurden Deutschamerikaner verdächtigt, mit den Mittelmächten zu sympathisieren. In manchen Gegenden kam es 1917/18 zum Verbot des Deutschunterrichts und zur Verbrennung deutschsprachiger Schulbücher.9 Viele Deutschamerikaner reagierten auf diesen Druck mit einer demonstrativen Anpassung an den englischen kulturellen „Mainstream” (Hauptrichtung). Ein weiterer deutschamerikanischer Migrationsschub erfolgte nach der Machtergreifung der Nationalsozialisten ab 1933. Viele Akademiker verließen das Deutsche Reich, weil sie dort nicht mehr arbeiten konnten (z. B. Berufsverbot); bald suchten viele Deutsche auch deshalb Zuflucht in den USA, weil ihr Leben im Hitler-Deutschland akut bedroht war. Während des Zweiten Weltkrieges wurden Tausende in den Vereinigten Staaten lebende Deutsche interniert (Näheres hier). Nach Kriegsende bewiesen viele Deutschamerikaner ihre Solidarität mit der alten Heimat, indem sie CARE-Pakete ins verwüstete Deutschland schickten. Noch heute übersiedeln viele Deutsche in die USA. An die Stelle der Armutsmigration und der Flucht vor Verfolgung ist inzwischen eine Arbeitsmigration insbesondere von Wissenschaftlern getreten, die in den Staaten günstigere Karriere-, Arbeits- und Forschungsbedingungen suchen, als sie sie im deutschen Sprachraum vorfinden. Der Trend scheint rückläufig zu sein. Auch die Unterscheidung von „Auswanderung“ und einem temporären Arbeitsaufenthalt im Ausland ist fließend geworden. Kulturelles Erbe Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Amerikaner mit Wurzeln im deutschen Sprachraum seit Bestehen der USA die größte Bevölkerungsgruppe darstellen, haben sie in entscheidender Weise zur Herausbildung einer amerikanischen Kultur beigetragen. Baron von Steuben, ein ehemaliger preußischer Offizier, hat den Aufbau der amerikanischen Armee im Amerikanischen Unabhängigkeitskrieg geleitet und dadurch den Sieg über die britischen Truppen möglich gemacht. Während der nationalsozialistischen Herrschaft im Deutschen Reich und im übrigen Mitteleuropa immigrierten zahlreiche deutsche, vor allem jüdische Wissenschaftler in die Vereinigten Staaten. Der bekannteste davon ist Albert Einstein, bekannt für die Relativitätstheorie. Nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg wurden Wernher von Braun und die meisten Ingenieure der Heeresversuchsanstalt Peenemünde in die Vereinigten Staaten gebracht, wo sie am amerikanischen Raketenprogramm entscheidend mitarbeiteten. Auch der Einfluss der Deutschen Küche ist in den Vereinigten Staaten spürbar: Frankfurter, Hamburger, Bratwurst und Strudel sind weit verbreitete Gerichte. Auch die Renaissance der Mikrobrauereien ist von deutschen Brauern geprägt. Eine weitere deutschamerikanische Spezialität sind Brezeln, die in den Staaten erstmals von Julius Sturgis (Lititz, Pennsylvania, 1861) auf den Markt gebracht wurden.10 Ohio ist bekannt für das deutschamerikanische Festival Zinzinnati, und in New York City, Philadelphia und anderen Städten findet jedes Jahr die Steubenparade, ein Umzug von Deutschamerikanern, statt. Außerdem finden im ganzen Land deutschamerikanische Festivals und Octoberfests statt. Zehntausende amerikanischer Touristen reisen jedes Jahr nach Deutschland, um das Land ihrer Vorfahren zu entdecken. Nach der Volkszählung im Jahr 2000 verwenden 1.382.610 Menschen Deutsch als Muttersprache, zählt man die Sprecher der deutschen Dialekte, des Pennsylvania Dutch und des Luxemburgischen dazu, beläuft sich die Zahl auf 1.467.184 Sprecher. Von dieser Anzahl sind 11,9 % zwischen 5 und 17 Jahren alt, 64,9 % sind zwischen 18 und 64 und 23,2 % sind älter als 65 Jahre. Deutschamerikaner in Führungspositionen Dwight Eisenhower und Herbert Hoover stammten väterlicherseits aus deutschamerikanischen Familien, George Washington und Richard Milhous Nixon hatten Mütter deutscher Herkunft.11 Deutsche Städtenamen in den Vereinigten Staaten In den meisten US-Bundesstaaten gibt es Stadtgründungen durch Deutsche und Städte mit deutschen Namen, beispielsweise Hamburg (New York), Stuttgart (Arkansas), Augsburg (Arkansas), Berlin (Ohio), Berlin (Pennsylvania), Bismarck (North Dakota), New Braunfels (Texas), Minden (Nebraska), Augsburg (Illinois), Schaumburg (Illinois), New Baden (Illinois), New Minden (Illinois), New Berlin (Illinois), Flensburg (Minnesota), Frankenmuth (Michigan), Frankfort (Indiana), Dresden (Ohio), New Berlin (Wisconsin), Kiel (Wisconsin), New Holstein (Wisconsin), Hanover (Pennsylvania), Berlin (New Hampshire), Hanover (New Hampshire), Paderborn (Illinois), Karlsruhe (North Dakota), New Leipzig (North Dakota), New Ulm (Minnesota), New Trier (Minnesota), Bremen (Georgia), Weimar (Texas), Amberg (Wisconsin), Couburg (Oregon), Bingen (Washington), Anaheim (Kalifornien) oder Lennep (Montana). Neben diesen bekannten Städtenamen gibt es auch viele Städte, die nach deutschen Kleinstädten wie beispielsweise Altenburg (in Missouri) benannt wurden. Bekannt sind auch die zahlreichen Viennas (z. B. Vienna (Georgia), Vienna (Virginia), …), die meist von österreichischen Einwanderern gegründet wurden. Einrichtungen für Deutschamerikaner Vereine Zahlreiche Gesellschaften und Vereine pflegen das kulturelle Erbe: * Als Dachverband fungiert die 1977 in Philadelphia gegründete German-American Heritage Foundation. * Die älteste und wahrscheinlich auch aktivste Gesellschaft ist die 1764 gegründete German Society of Pennsylvania in Philadelphia. * The German Society of Maryland mit Sitz in Baltimore wurde 1900 gegründet. * Die German Society of the City of New York widmet sich in erster Linie der Unterstützung von in New York lebenden Deutschen. Bildungseinrichtungen * Institute for German-American Relations – Das Institut ist ein Informations- und Diskussionszentrum über deutsch-amerikanische Beziehungen und stellt Schulen Unterrichtsmaterial bereit. * Deutsch-Amerikana-Sammlung an der Universität Cincinnati. * American Council of Learned Societies * American Association of Teachers of German, Inc. Kategorie:Europäer Kategorie:Deutsche Kategorie:USA